Ruby's Tale
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Blake stumbles upon a fairytale written by Ruby and can't help but notice some similarities.


**Ruby's Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Blake was trying to concentrate on her book, but her teammates weren't making it easy. Ever since they moved into their dorm, all Yang and Weiss ever did in their free time was argue. It felt like nails on a chalkboard to her. She'd finally had enough and left the dorm in a huff.

She decided to go to the library to read. As she entered, she noticed someone else was there as well. Ruby was sitting at a table with her head lying on it.

Blake walked over to the younger girl and noticed she had fallen asleep. She then noticed the small book lying next to her head. Its content was not printed, it was handwritten.

_The knight and the wolf? Is this a fairytale? I wonder. No, I probably shouldn't be reading this. But...the knight and the wolf? Could she mean? Damn, my curiosity. I have to know._

(**)

_Once upon a time, _

_there was a brave female knight called the Red Knight, who was a famous hero and monster slayer. One day, she was summoned to the king's court by the king himself. "Red Knight," he said. "Three days ago, while we were riding through the forest, we were attacked by a horrible black monster. Luckily, nobody was hurt. However, before we drove it off, it managed to take my daughter's mirror. Now she's so sad that she cannot speak." He pointed at the princess. She wore a clean white dress, her white hair was tied in a ponytail and light blue eyes stared down to the ground. _

_The sight moved the Red Knight as she bowed before the king. "Do not worry, your majesty. I shall retrieve the mirror."_

"_Excellent. Bring back the mirror, and I shall shower you in gold. Bring me the beast's head as well, and I shall give you my daughter's hand in marriage."_

_This sudden offer shocked the Red Knight. "Your majesty, would your daughter agree to that?"_

"_Retrieve the mirror, and she'll certainly be grateful enough to agree."_

"_As you wish, your majesty. I'll be back soon."_

"_The sooner, the better."_

_And so the Red Knight rode out to the Darkwood, a forest feared for its many monsters. As she ventured through the forest, she faced many of those monsters, yet none were a match for her and her trusted scythe. As she continued onward, she came across a cave and entered it. She kept on wandering through the dark cave until she saw a light. She walked toward it and entered a room filled with various treasures. The light of a few candles reflected in objects made of gold and silver. The Red Knight was mesmerized by the beauty of this unique collection, until she noticed something moving. She picked up a candle and walked towards the movement, but suddenly stopped. She had expected to find a fierce monster, but instead, what she saw was a girl, with pitch-black hair, wolf-ears and tail, cowering in the corner. _

"_Who are you?" She asked in a trembling voice. "What do you want?"_

"_I'm the Red Knight. I came to retrieve the princess's mirror and slay the beast that stole it."_

"_It's mine," the girl said._

_That's when the Red Knight noticed she was clutching the mirror to her chest._

"_It belongs to the princess. If I don't bring it back to her, she will never speak again._

_The girl just shook her head. "Mine."_

_The knight sat down in front of her. "Why do you want to keep it so badly? You have so many other beautiful things."_

"_I'm all alone. It makes me sad. These things are shiny and beautiful. Looking at them makes me feel better. The mirror is the most beautiful of all. I don't want to lose it. I don't want to feel alone again."_

_Those words were so sad and honest that they moved the Red Knights heart. "What if I stayed here? With you?"_

_The girl looked at her hopefully. "Would you?"_

"_Allow me to return the mirror to the princess. And I swear by my knight's honor, I shall return to live the rest of my life with you."_

_This made the girl so happy that she immediately agreed. _

_The Red Knight quickly returned to the castle and presented the mirror to the princess. This made her so happy that cried and thanked the knight, while hearing his daughter speak again made the king so happy that he immediately rewarded the knight._

"_You did not bring me the beast's head?"_

"_Apologies, your majesty. I couldn't slay the beast."_

"_It's fine. My daughter is happy again. But you cannot marry her."_

"_That's fine, your majesty. My heart belongs to another."_

_The Red Knight then swiftly returned to the cave, where the girl greeted her with a hug._

"_You're gonna stay? Forever?"_

"_Forever," the Red Knight confirmed as she kissed the wolf girl._

_And they all lived happily ever after._

(**)

Blake was choked up. _This is..._

She then noticed Ruby stirring and saw her eyes flutter open and focus on her.

"Blake?" She mumbled. Her eyes then moved from Blake to the book, to Blake, then back to the book, then widened. "Blake?!" She exclaimed as she shot up, now blushing furiously. "Did you...?"

"I did, sorry."

"It...You...No! It's still a work in progress!" She said, grabbing the book and putting it away. "It's not ready to be read yet!"

"Really? Seemed fine to me."

"Ah, really?" Ruby asked, her hands fidgeting.

"Really. It was cute and romantic. Though the romance was a bit sudden."

"It's a fairytale. They believe in love on first sight," Ruby argued, looking down.

"Do you?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked back up at Blake.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I-I don't know. I don't think so."

"Really?" Blake asked with genuine surprise.

"I believe that two people could fall in love. That one could love the others good side and accept the bad side. That's why I think love at first sight works in fairytales. They exist in their own little world, one where it is possible for a person to know another person with the first look. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah. And your story?"

"What about it?"

"You said fairytales exist in their own world. So, that means your story has nothing to do with our world."

"Of-of course," Ruby stuttered. "Nothing at all. "

"I see. That's too bad, then."

_What?_ Ruby looked up at Blake, who smiled and rose her brows at her before turning and walking off. _Did she just..._

"Blake, wait!" Ruby exclaimed as she tried to follow Blake, but her foot got caught in the chairs legs. She spun around herself a few times before falling on her back. "Owww." She raised her hand to her head as she looked up at the ceiling when Blake suddenly appeared in her line of sight.

"Are you alright?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yeah."

Blake then knelt down next to her, picked up her head and gently placed it on her lap. "You really are clumsy."

"It's your fault. You confused me."

"Did I?" She asked with false innocence.

"Don't give me that. What did you mean when you said too bad?"

Blake's smile vanished. "I think we both know what I meant."

This caused Ruby to blush and look away. "S-so, you...l...ike...me?"

Blake gently reached down and made Ruby look at her. "Do you like me?"

"...Yes," she whispered.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Yes," Ruby said, louder this time. "I like you, alright. I really like you." She was pressing her eyes shut out of embarrassment.

She could still feel Blake's hand on her cheek, when she suddenly felt something warm and moist press against her lips. She opened her eyes to see that Blake was now kissing her. After overcoming the shock, she kissed Blake back.

The kiss was broken by Glynda's voice speaking over the intercom. _"All students of beacon, please return to your dorms."_

"Guess we should go back before the others start to worry," Blake said as she and Ruby got up.

(**)

Ruby sighed. "How am I gonna explain this to my sister?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, she seems to be very open-minded."

"She does, doesn't she?"

They then arrived at their dorm. They opened the door and immediately stopped. Their eyes widened as they watched Yang and Weiss making out.

"What the...?!" Ruby finally exclaimed, startling the two.

"Sis?" Yang asked, terror in her voice and a fierce blush on her face. "This...this isn't what it looks like."

"Yeah, yeah," Weiss agreed, nodding heavily. "I just...had something in my eye, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, and so I leaned in to try and take a look. And...I mean, I would never kiss her."

"Yeah, so...Wait, what?!" Weiss asked, suddenly sounding very insulted. "What do you mean by that?"

Yang turned to Weiss and then backed away, suddenly scared of the heiress. "I just meant that..."

"What?! Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?"

"No, I just..."

"Because you're not exactly a head-turner yourself, Blondie!"

"Oh, you did not just 'Blondie' me!"

Ruby and Blake giggled as the two continued to argue. They then closed the door and walked off. They looked back at the other two, then gave each other a kiss goodnight as they went into their respective rooms.


End file.
